Someone Save Me
by xeternallove
Summary: Hello this is my first story and I wanted to let you know that the trailer is on youtube. If you must know all of my stories that I put on here will also be put on youtube. My intro for Miley on this part
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Miley Cyrus and I am 16. I have been abused, beaten, made fun of. My sisters do not respect me AT ALL.

Now onto the story

I sat under the tree with my journal with the wind blowing in my face

"Why is my life so messed up?" I asked myself

Selena one of my sisters said to me "Maybe cause your worthless trash" She said while walking by

"Man she's such an idiot sometimes," I said while walking into the big yellow building.

My other sister Vanessa was talking to her friend that was standing next to her "She such an idiot, and she doesn't know what's right and what's wrong"

I ran to the girl's bathroom and slammed the door shut. I locked it and slid down it in pain. My own sisters do not even respect me like I respect them.

Something about me made me mad. I was stupid, wrong, and misjudged.

I got so mad that I punched the wall. I do not want to be like this. I want to be normal. But I'm not I'm something I don't want to be

I want a lover not someone who made me feel like trash my whole life. Someone who loves me for me I need my protector and my angel.

I groaned and went out of the bathroom. I walked into the empty red hallway to get to my next class. I wiped my wet warm tears and walked

Into my next class. I was so mad I was silent for the rest of the school day. I wish I had friends I wish I had someone to love me I wish I had a loving and caring family. I walked home so I could get ready for work. On my way, I say a couple of strangers checking me out. I was disgusted with the way they looked at me. When I set my blue and yellow book bag down, I got my uniform and changed into it.

I took my wallet and headed out the door. When I got to work, it was packed.

Everyone was with family or friends. I felt so left out I quickly paced to the back of the restaurant. I worked as a waiter. I walked to a table with a curly haired cutie with his family "Hello my names Miley and I'll be your waitress for tonight." I said. I hope that was not a boring introduction. I could see that the curly-haired boy got lost in my eyes. It was a certain type of look like "You're beautiful" or "You have beautiful eyes". I could tell he was famous by the way he dressed and acted. Him and his family ordered their food. I walked to the back with my pen and pad.

**Man, I hope I did not sound boring **I said in my head.

The order was ready. Therefore, I picked it up and headed to their table. I set their food down and left the table quickly. I did not want to be there for another second. I sighed in disbelief. **I might have found my angel and protector. But then again it is weird because I don't know him.**

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Before we start, I wanted to say there is a trailer on youtube just look up hsm3lovers42

Start of chapter 2

When I was finished with my days work I headed home not looking at the family I served tonight.

As I was walking home, I see many families out playing or just having fun. I felt out of place. I just wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. I left quickly and quietly.

When I got home, I quickly changed and left yet again.

I walked quickly to my secret park without a word coming out of my mouth.

When I got to _**MY**_ Park, I sat on the swing and swung myself back and forth. I got up when I saw someone coming towards me.

It was my sister Selena. She always tortures me for no reason at all.

"Hey there B!tch" she said to me

"Go away" I said "This is my park not yours" I said protecting the only thing I have left from my childhood.

She pushed me down hard onto the cold dirty ground. I hated her for that just that little push on the ground.

All of a sudden, I hear this voice a voice of an angel suddenly pop up from nowhere.

"Hey, don't push her" He said

I looked up and saw my angel and protector. Thank you god for giving me one special thing in life.

When he walked over and helped me up I quickly dusted myself off

Then stupid Selena comes and knocks me down YET again. "Oh my gosh your-your-your Nick Jonas" She said in a girly voice

I glared at her coldly and hard. I got up and dusted myself off again.

"Don't be such a bully" He said to Selena "You don't have to bully others it's not right" He said to selena I was surprised no one's ever stood up to Selena Cyrus. I mean no one.

I looked at him like **WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU BIG IDIOT?!?!**

He just looked at me as if he said **I am doing this for you**

The look I gave back was a **Thank you** look.

He was such a cutie and he was famous. He might be able to help me pursue my dream.

Selena looked at Nick as if he was dumb or something "Excuse me? Did you just call ME a bully? Ugh" She started to walk away "YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWER" She disappeared into the trees on her way back home.

I looked at him and said "Thank you"

He said "No problem" He said while smiling weirdly, but kindly.

I gave him a gentle smile back "I might as well ask, but what are you doing here?" I asked him just that simple little question.

"Well I heard a bunch of yelling and stuff so I walked over and I saw you being pushed to the ground"

"Wow we we're that loud?" I said in a low whisper

"Yeah you guys we're quiet loud," he said while chuckling that cute chuckle of his

I looked up to see it was almost nighttime. "Shouldn't you be heading home?" I asked him

"Yeah, but my parents don't care. As long as we make the money the more we get to do," He says in his soft voice.

"Now you're lucky. I'm being bossed around by the worst people on this planet," I said. The wind started to pick up so it started getting alittle cold out

"You look alittle cold do you want my jacket?" He said taking his jacket off

"No, no it's okay I have to get home anyways" I said picking up my little hair clip I dropped on the floor a while ago

"No really it's okay," He said handing me his jacket

"Are you sure? I don't wanna take it unless you think it is okay to" I said brushing my hair from my face

"No please take it" He wraps his warm soft jacket over my cold shoulders

"Thanks" I said giving him a light bright smile

We started walking back to my house. We played alittle game called 20 questions. We have so much in common like music, TV shows, movies, and all that great stuff. I might be developing feeling for him "Wait I forgot to ask you what your name is?" I asked him

"Nick. Nick Jonas"

"Mines Miley I think I met you earlier at a restaurant" I said clutching the jacket to my arms

"Yeah I think we met before. I'm new here anyways. I moved from New Jersey"

"Ooooh a New Jersey momma's boy?" I guessed

"How'd you know?" He said surprised

I laughed my soft sweet honey laugh "Lucky guess?"

"Well then you're a very good guesser," He said complimenting me

"Hey can I ask you a question?" I said looking up at him

"Yeah, go ahead"

"Why'd you move here?" I asked him trying not to be too hard on him

"Cause our home was being invaded by fans," he said while laughing

"That's nice," I said as I giggled. We got to my house a few minutes later "Well this is my stop"

"Hey I live next door to you" He said in excitement "Wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"Maybe if the witch doesn't make me do a thousand chores tomorrow then sure I'd love to"

"Here's my cell call me when you have some free time on your hands" He hands me a piece of paper with his number. "I'll Maybe see you tomorrow" He walks over to his house. He takes on long look at me then he smiles knowing he just made a new friend. He walks into house like a happy little two year old

I laughed and walked in the house

"Where have you been?!?!" My evil stepmother said

"I-I was at work I swear" I said trying not to make her mad

"Well get your sorry ass in there and make dinner" She walks into her room then she calls out "after that come draw me my bath water"

"Whatever you say your highness" I walk into the kitchen and stated making dinner.

The Next day I walked downstairs to find a note attached to the fridge I picked it up and read it aloud

"Dear Miley,

Don't have chores to do. However, make sure you feed the pets.

Sincerely, Tiffany"

I screeched in happiness. I quickly ran up the stairs and into my bedroom to change into my morning clothing. I picked my blackberry storm and called Nick

"What up homie?" he said though the phone.

I laughed "Hey Nick it's me Miley. I wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie at my house today"

"Sure I'll be over at your house in a few. See ya" He hangs up and he rushes to the bathroom

"Boys" I said in a dreamily voice. I walked downstairs and made some popcorn. I pick out a scary/funny movie so whenever the scary parts come up I can hide behind Nick.

A few minutes later the doorbell ringed and I opened the door "Hey Nick come in" I said opening the door wider.

"Hey" He said, "I'm glad we could hang out today," He said happily

"Me too" I said giving him a bright small smile

"So what are we watching?" He asked me

"Um I forgot the name, but it's a funny movie, but it's kind of scary," I said as I walked into the kitchen for the popcorn.

Wow, I think I'm gonna like today.

End Of Chapter 2


End file.
